The More Things Change, The More They Seem To Hurt
by MissLevinLover
Summary: Sometimes, If you love someone enough, you have to let them go. But, if they love you enough, they will always find their way back.


_**A/N: Wow. I've actually mangaged to come out with something. It's probably this flu making my brain work for once. Anyway, this was originally intended to come out when Omniverse first premired, but you know me and my updates. **__**This is my idea of what happend after Gwen and Kev drove off into the sunset never to be seen again, even though fans didn't want them to leave but they were just too awesome to stay on the show *Sobs***_

_**Disclaimer: Why! Why get rid of Gwen and Kevin! Although Julie might be coming back...  
**_

* * *

Gwen watched with heavy regret in her heart as the slumped figure of her lonely cousin disappeared from view. Leaning her head against the cool glass window, she watched with disinterest as the different landscapes whizzed past in a blur of colours.

She had finally done what she had dreamed of doing since she was 10. The small town (and universal) heroine was finally off to one of the highest ranking Ivy League colleges that people only wished they had chance of being offered a place at. She would now be able to live up to her potential and make her parents proud of their little girl.

But somehow, it didn't seem right…

The Anodite knew exactly why it didn't feel right, but logic and everything else told her that it was the best course of action for everyone involved. It was her heart that didn't agree…

She had left her cousin, who she had spent pretty much half her life with, behind to keep their hometown and planet safe from invading aliens and criminals while she was off mingling with future presidents and successful billionaires. Ben would be fine on his own, she knew that. But it was the idea of having everything resting on his shoulders without people there who really knew him to watch his back and to make sure that the pressure didn't crack him. He was still only a normal 16 year-old teen under that giant ego and universal hero status and it was easy to forget that sometimes.

"He'll be okay y'know…" Kevin spoke up, turning his burning onyx gaze from the windshield to lock with hers. The redhead cocked her head to the side in confusion, her brows knitting together across her forehead.

"How did you know I was thinking about Ben?" she questioned. Letting out scoff, the driver removed a calloused pale hand from the leather steering wheel to point a finger at her. "Please, you must think I'm as oblivious as Tennyson! You immediately sat there and began moping right after we left" he replied.

"I was not mopi-"

"Plus" he continued, cutting off his girlfriends indignant cry of defence "Benji is your favourite cousin. Which isn't a hard feat seein' as your only other cousin is Sunny and everyone who's met her will agree she puts the loon in lunatic"

Grinning at the snickers that escaped the female Tennyson, he got back on topic "Anyways, Tennyson is your cousin, so of course its gunna be hard for you to say goodbye. Not to mention, you've been with that moron since he was 10, so you know what kind of idiotic trouble he gets into, with or without that fancy watch of his. Leaving him alone is like leavin' a toddler with a packet of paint in a white room. Things get messy."

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at the way the Osmosian had described things. No matter what the situation, he was always able to make a grin spread over her face. Especially considering what had just transpired with both her parents and her cousin, she couldn't be more thankful for that fact.

"But Ben's never really be on his own before" she pointed out to the dark-haired teen who seemed unconcerned about leaving the brunette behind. The smile on her face immediately replaced with a worried frown "When he first got the Omnitrix, he always had Grandpa and I to help him when things got a bit out of hand. Then when Grandpa Max went missing, we met you again. But now, he hasn't really got anybody. Grandpa is managing the new plumbers base and the only other person who is there is Julie. But there is no way in hell that Ben would ever let her fight, Ship suit or not."

Running a large hand through his long ebony locks, the Osmosian let out a sigh. He knew his girlfriend would be unbelievably stubborn about this. "Gwen. Listen, Ben is a big boy now. He can take care of himself perfectly fine. As he loves to point out to us at least 100 times a day, he's saved the universe more times than the dumbass can actually count to."

"And for the record" he continued "Benji ain't goin' to be alone. I spoke to Max this morning. Ben's getting a new partner under the name of Rook Blanco. He's fresh out of Plumbers academy and is one of the best students. So now the little moron has a new babysitter. Plus, he still has Jules and you know she will keep the midget's scrawny and annoying butt in line."

Blinking at the male teen a few times, the redhead let the new information sink into her brain. Upon realizing her boyfriend was annoyingly right, she let out a defeated huff and relaxed into the leather seat. "I guess…" she conceded and turned back to watch the world flash by.

"I didn't know you went to go see Grandpa Max this morning. Why didn't you tell me?" She blurted out suddenly, her curiosity getting the better of her as she once again turned her gaze towards the burley driver. Casting her confused glance, he quirked a thick eyebrow at the way she crossed her arms over her chest when he didn't answer straight away.

"I only went to see Max to make sure there was some one to take care of the Rustbucket while I'm gone. It's not like I can take it with us, there are no air hangers and parking a large green jet at your college is sure to draw some attention." he explained in a know-it-all fashion.

Gwen opened her mouth to retort to his excuse, but he cut her off before she could get a single word out "And before the words even leave you mouth, Tennyson is NOT looking after it. I'd rather hand it over to the Incursions than let that egotistical dimwit set foot in it with out me to supervise. At least they'd put it to good use. Knowin' your cousin, all he'd use it for is when he wants a smoothie and hasn't bothered to put any gas in his car"

The Anodite wanted to point out that it would be quicker, not to mention cheaper for the brunette to drive. Plus the fact he could always use the Omnitrix and turn into Jetray or something and fly there. But then the mental image of the familiar Plumber vehicle landing in the middle of Mr Smoothy's car park and he cousin nonchalantly strolling out like he was all mighty ruler of the shack with an idiotic grin on his face, caused her tongue to come to a screeching halt.

"Okay, I'll let you off on that one. But I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason you went to see Grandpa…" she trailed of suggestively, hoping to get Kevin to spill the real reason he went.

"And that would be?" Kevin questioned back, a mock look of confusion washing over his pale features. He knew what the redhead was trying to do, she tried to do it before, but it never worked. He'd learned think quick on the streets, she couldn't out smart him on this one.

"You are worried about Ben being on his own." she pointed out, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

The Osmosian let out a mocking laugh as he locked his onyx eyes with his girlfriend. "Please! I couldn't give a monkey's ass about what Tennyson is going to get up to now he's alone. At least I don't have to put up with 'im anymore." It was a big fat lie and the Levin knew it. But being as stubborn as he was, he wasn't about to let slip how he'd made damn sure that the brunette had a proper back up. Even if it was to his girlfriend.

"So it's just by chance that you happened to know almost everything about this new partner that Ben's getting when even I didn't know that he was even getting a partner?" she replied, a thin crimson eyebrow raised as she waited for him to give up. He would eventually, especially when he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on.

The dark-haired teen's deep onyx eyes widened slightly. Crap, she'd got him. "Max told me when I went to see him. I thought he'd already told you?"

"Nope." she replied. She let her features soften and rested a lithe hand rest on top of his. He was just as worried about the hero as she was. He was leaving his only best friend behind just to follow her as she achieved her dreams. It had hurt more than he wanted, even if he wouldn't show it.

"It never gets easier saying goodbye, does it?" she whispered solemnly, all trace of happiness from before dissipating with every syllable.

The 17 year-old turned his gaze from the road to lock eyes with her, his deep obsidian gaze holding the remorse that only she was ever privy to seeing.

"No" He admitted "Not when you didn't want to have to. But I guess, sometimes we all have to let go"

* * *

_**A/N: This is going to be around 3 chapters long. (Hopefully) already started the next chapter, should be out soon along with the next chapter of Knowledge. **_

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_

_**Miss Levin Lover :)  
**_


End file.
